Lips of an angel
by darkestangel92
Summary: SarahxCaleb. Caleb was told a lie by a friend just so Reid could get Sarah. Caleb broke up with her and Reid now has her. Will they get back together? lips of an angel song in second chapter.
1. shattered hearts

Reid wanted Sarah and the only way that could happen is if he lied to Caleb. He was going to have Tyler tell Caleb that she cheated on him with Pogue so Sarah would lose her boyfriend and her friend. Having her feel all lonely and want to or have comfort. He wanted it to be a day that they were not hanging out together with Tyler and Caleb only.

The day is November, 16th and it was a day that certain friends hung out. Tyler and Caleb went to a sacred area for the Sons of Ipswich. Tonight was a full moon, but they weren't with the rest of the group. The moon was shining on the ground and through Caleb's car.

Tyler said, "Caleb, I saw Sarah cheating on you with Pogue," said Tyler.

Caleb said, "She wouldn't do that to me."

"Dude, I saw it with my own eyes," said Tyler.

They went to Caleb's mansion which is where Sarah would be with his mom. Sarah was nice enough to take care of Caleb's mom and make sure she didn't commit suicide for losing Caleb's dad.

Tyler and Caleb got into his mustang and he went at a very high, dangerous speed. He wasn't going to slow down at all because he was furious at Sarah. He was prepared to break up with her which he knew would hurt them both. It has already broke Caleb's heart into pieces because of what she did supposedly.

Caleb opened the gate and drove up to the front door. There was only one light on in his whole house. This worried him a lot because there were usually more lights on. Tyler followed closely behind Caleb.

He slammed open the door and screamed, "SARAH!"

Sarah came running up to him and kissed him on the lips, but he didn't kiss her back.

Sarah worried and said, "Caleb, what is wrong?"

"I have to end this," answered Caleb.

Sarah cried and said, "What did I do?"

Caleb said, "You cheated on me with Pogue and I can't forgive you."

"I swear I didn't, Baby," said Sarah.

Tyler said, "One of my friends saw you."

She ran up the stairs making loud sounds and crying. Sarah went into his bedroom and crawled up into a ball. Her eyes were getting red and puffy because she was crying really hard.

"Why did you do that, Caleb?" asked his mom.

Caleb answered, "She cheated on me, Mom."

"She said she didn't and you didn't listen to her. Go after her Caleb," said his mom.

Caleb was angry at his mom and Sarah, but he went upstairs. He pushed his bedroom door open and sat next to her.

Caleb said, "Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't do it."

She didn't lift her head up at all because she already tried to tell him the truth and it didn't work. Caleb sat there listening and watching her cry.

Caleb said, "I'll give you a ride back to the dorms, but I am not taking you back. You got what was coming from cheating on me."

She cried and went downstairs to go to his car. When she got out there it was no longer clear skied, it was pouring. It fit her feelings at that moment.

Caleb didn't look at her all the way there until she got out. Caleb still loved her and wanted to kiss her, but the relationship was over.

Tyler also told Katie what had happened and now Sarah lost Katie as a friend and Caleb as a boyfriend for something she didn't do. Katie also broke up with Pogue so they knew how each other felt.

Sarah went into her dorm and Katie didn't talk to her at all for what she was told that she did. She didn't want to stay in her room so she went to go think in the bathroom.

She opened the door to the cold room which looked like nobody had used it all day. Sarah sat up against the wall until she heard a strange noise in the hallway. Before she left the bathroom she cut her forearm in a quick motion. Sarah wrapped it in some fabric she had. She got up and went into the hallway and for a second time that year it was Reid.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" questioned Reid.

She answered, "Caleb broke up with me because someone said I cheated on him so he broke up with me and I lost Katie as a friend."

Reid walked up to Sarah and gave her a hug. For once today she felt safe around him. He was a son of Ipswich too so he could protect her if he really needed to.

Reid said, "What is that on your arm?"

She answered, "Nothing."

He grabbed her arm and took off the fabric and saw a long straight cut.

"Why did you do this, Sarah?" asked Reid.

"I can't live without Caleb and it hurts a lot that he left me because of a lie someone told him," replied Sarah.

Reid said, "If you need someone I am here for you."

"Thanks, Reid," said Sarah.

Over a few weeks they got really close and nobody would talk to other than Reid and Tyler. She slowly fell in love with Reid because of his personality and wild side. Nobody can replace Caleb after what he did for her. He saved her from death twice and they were both from Chase.

"Will you go out with me?" asked Reid when they were at the bar.

Sarah said, "Yeah, Reid. I will go out with you."

Caleb heard that and got really depressed because it seemed that she had finally gotten over him. He deserved it a little for what he did and he didn't try to comfort her.

6 Months later at his Caleb's mansion

She went there to go and see Caleb's mom and that was the only reason.

Sarah walked into the living room where Mrs. Denvers was drinking and smoking.

She slowly and cautiously went in there so Caleb couldn't hear her if he was there.

"Hey, Mrs. Denvers, do you miss Mr. Denvers a lot?" said Sarah.

She answered, "Yes, I do very much so and I can't lose Caleb. It would be too much for me to handle."

"How is he anyway?" asked Sarah.

Mrs. Denvers said, "He is doing good, but I can tell he missed you a lot. He is still angry for what you did to him. I wish he would forgive you so you two can be happy."

Sarah added, "Well, actually I am happy because I am with someone I love."

Mrs. Denvers heard footsteps and whispered, "I am glad you are happy."

Sarah said, "I came here just for a few minutes to see how you were and now I go to go get back to my dorm before Katie gets really angry."

"Bye, Sarah," said Mrs. Denvers.

Sarah said, "Bye, Mrs. Denvers."

She was walking towards the door to leave and was pulled from behind. Someone had their hand wrapped around her mouth, but it could only be one person, Caleb.

He dragged her up the stairs to his bedroom to talk.

She tried to get up and leave, but he wouldn't let her. They were both sitting on his bed and he went to kiss her and she pushed him away.

Caleb asked, "Why did you do that? Don't you love me still?"

"I am with Reid and I am not going to cheat on him with an asshole. No, you broke my heart," said Sarah.

"I know you are lying about the last part," said Caleb.

Sarah said, "I can't do this, Caleb. I love him and you, but he is my boyfriend. We are not together anymore and you need to deal with that. Reid helped me get over it now you. Don't you have that Jessica person who you are dating?"

"Yes, but she is not you. I need you, Sarah," answered Caleb.

Sarah said, "I do love you, Caleb. I just can't do this with you."

"Why not?" asked Caleb.

Sarah replied, "Caleb, it will just hurt me again."

He said, "What if we left the people we were with and get back together?"

"It'll hurt me, Caleb," said Sarah.

Caleb said, "You are not alone, Sarah. You think you are the only person who got pain from this?"

She said, "I know that I am not, but everyone has turned against me. I lost you and Katie. I can't lose you again."

He kissed her no matter what she said but this time she kissed back. Caleb deepened the kiss and explored her mouth as their tongues fought for dominance. At the moment their hormones had taken them over.

Caleb took off her jacket and shirt. He looked at her and smiled at her. Caleb kissed her neck and bit near her jugular vein causing her to moan. He knew how to drive her nuts even without sex coming after it. Sarah took off his shirt too and ran her hands up and down his muscular chest.

He reached behind her and undid her bra. She bit her lip not knowing if this was right to do. He tossed it onto the ground and caressed her breasts until he thought that he should go lower.

He kissed down her stomach and pulled her pants and underwear off. Caleb looked up at her and looked for any sign of not wanting what he was going to do. He liked around her entrance and finally dove his tongue in her. She was moaning a lot and he liked the sounds. He whirled his tongue around and went as deep as he could.

He went up to her and kissed her then pushed her down onto her back and he took off his pants and boxers. He continued to kiss her and fingered her going in and out of her at a gradual pace. Sarah didn't want him to torture her anymore and he could see it on her facial expression.

Caleb asked, "Do you want to finish this because if you don't I won't?"

"Please, Caleb," said Sarah.

He placed himself at her entrance and looked at her and plunged into her. A loud shriek came from Sarah went he broke her barrier. When he heard her scream he felt blood, lots of blood.

Caleb questioned, "Are you okay?"

Sarah answered, "Yes, I'm fine."

He started at a slow pace and went faster when she moaned. He went deeper and harder when she asked. Before they were done they had sweat all over them. When they were having sex Sarah's breasts rubbed against Caleb's chest when she met him at every thrust. Soon after he bit his neck he could feel her walls closing around him and she came, screaming his name. Caleb came soon after and he shot his seed into her.

Sarah said, "I can't do this again, Caleb."

"Why can't we?" he questioned.

"It hurts to be without you and sex is not enough for me. I need you and me together but this can't happen," said Sarah.

She put her clothes on and left the house. He stood at his window and watched her leave in her newly owned car. Sarah has a lime green dodge truck. It matched in well with leaves in the summer time.

He sat down on his bed with black. Caleb called Pogue and after five rings of Pogue's phone he answered.

Pogue said, "Hey, Caleb. What's up brother?"

Caleb said, "Did you and Sarah really have sex with each other?"

"No, we never did anything like that. We just hugged and talked. We never did anything to you or to Kate," answered Pogue.

Caleb said, "Thanks, Pogue. I am going to talk to Kate about this for you."

"She hates me anyway," said Pogue.

"I gotta go, bye," said Caleb.

He hung up the phone and dialed Kate's number.

He heard the phone pick up and said, "Kate?"

"Hey, Caleb you sound sad is something wrong?" said Kate.

Caleb answered, "I left Sarah and you left Pogue for nothing. It never happened, Kate. Can I come there and talk to you?"

"Go Ahead, Caleb. Sarah doesn't come around here a lot anymore," said Kate.

He grabbed his cell phone and got into his silver mustang. He rushed over there to the dorms. It was dark and it had started to rain a few minutes ago so it was even darker. The rain battered against the wind like people playing drums.

Caleb's hair was soaked and dropped down because of the rain. He looked like a puppy coming inside from the rain. He walked slowly towards Kate's door and knocked and there was another guy in the room who looked similar to him.

"Hey, Kate who is that guy over there?" asked Caleb.

Kate replied, "That is Chase."

He screamed, "Chase!"

He didn't respond.

Kate whispered, "Caleb, help me."

Caleb said, "Get behind me."

Chase said, 'No warm welcome to one of your Wiccan brother?"

"No, get the fuck away or I'll endanger your life again," said Caleb.

Chase said, "I only want your power. Give it to me or I'll kill all of your friends and even Sarah this time."

Caleb said, "This time you are going to die."

He threw and electric ball at him. Chase never turned around so he got hit in the head and got knocked out. The electric ball thrown at him smashed the glass.

He said to Kate, "You have to go get the others and keep them away."

Kate said, "Sarah might not come near any of us."

"Tell her that Caleb wants her to go to a safe place to be safe away from Chase," said Caleb.

A few minutes after she gets to her car she calls everyone and tells them to meet her in Caleb's house in 10 minutes and wait for him to come back. Chase gets up and goes for Caleb. Caleb throws him at a wall and hits him with another ball except this one hit him and went back at Caleb. He caught it and made it bigger and threw it. They fought for another twenty minutes 'til one of them was dead. Chase was now finally dead and away from the rest of them.

He called the others and told them they were safe and hung up the phone. Before Kate and Sarah came back he took Chase and also fixed the glass window. He went to the old Ipswich colony and buried Chase near where his ancestor was buried. When he went home nobody was there except his mom, but he thought that maybe Sarah would stay for a little while. This depressed him because he still loved her it made him very depressed.


	2. secret

2 months later

Caleb's phone rang when he was asleep and he was really groggy, but he reached over to grab it. His cell phone said Sarah on caller ID.

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

Sarah said while crying, "Caleb."

_It's kinda hard to talk right now. _

_Honey why you crying? _

_Is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper because I can't be too loud._

Caleb whispered, "What's wrong?"

"Is Jessica there?" asked Sarah still crying.

_Well, my girl's in the next room. _

_Sometimes I wish she was you._

Caleb answered, "Yeah, but she's asleep next to me."

Sarah said, "Can you meet me at the Old Ipswich colony in like 15 minutes?"

"Sure," said Caleb.

He drove there and met here near where the Putnam barn used to be before it burned down. Sarah was waiting for him when he got there. He waltzed over next to her.

She said, "I love you, Caleb."

Caleb said, "I love you too, Sarah."

_I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"I wanna be back in your arms and never leave me again, Caleb," whimpered Sarah.

Caleb said, "Me too, Sarah. We just can't do that right now."

They got closer to each other and kissed. They both missed the feeling of being so close to each other like they were before a lie was told.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"Ever since we separated I have dreamed of being back in your arms even though I knew it wouldn't go back," said Sarah.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

"Does Reid know that you talk to me?" asked Caleb.

Sarah answered, "No, because I lie and say I am talking to Kate and need to talk outside. What about Jess?"

Caleb replied, "She may have overheard me once, but she has never said anything to me."

Sarah said, "I really do still love you, Caleb."

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"If we got back together would you stay with me?" asked Sarah.

Caleb said, "Never again, Sarah."

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

She said, "Caleb, I need to tell you something very important."

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

Sarah said, "I am afraid that you'll hate me and never want me again."

"I won't. Please just tell me, Sarah," said Caleb.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

Sarah began to cry again like before when she was on the phone. He really was curious as to know what she was going to say.

He lifted up her chin and said, "If it is really important then I'll listen."

She breathed in deeply and tried to keep it together to tell him. She looked him in the eye and he stared back knowing she was scared, nervous, and many more emotions.

Sarah whispered, "I...I'm...I'm...I'm pregnant."

He wrapped his arms around her and puts his head inside the crook of her neck. Then he nudged his head up against her neck trying to calm her down a little.

He said, "I am not leaving you again, Sarah. I am so sorry that I did this. I knew you wanted to go to Harvard, but I didn't know this would happen."

Sarah cried into his chest and said, "It's not your fault I agreed to having sex with you."

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"This is why I called, but I wasn't sure if you would care or think it was Reid's. Maybe even not want me or it," said Sarah.

He said, "I love you and our baby."

She smiled and he smiled. As he smiled he ran his hand across her stomach to see if there was essence of magic and to try to show his love for it to Sarah.

He said, "Did you tell Reid?"

Sarah said, "No, but I broke up with him because I wanted to be with you and to tell you the secret I have kept for a month from everyone."

"I am going to leave Jessica for you and never leave you again and I now know that you were telling the truth about not cheating on me so I trust you," said Caleb.

_Honey why you calling me so late?_


End file.
